five_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarian
Previous | Next Strong, fast and angry! The barbarian will run to the enemy with his axe blazing. Summary *The Barbarian is a fast melee hero who can deal a lot of damages quickly. *Good with other fast heroes. *Weak with slow heroes as he will run alone. Roles * Fast Barbarian ** The Fast Barbarian will be useful against slow teams as he will be able to attack many times before the enemy can play. **You will invest every skill point on DMG and hero point on AGI, to be as fast as possible. **Most of the time, you will use other fast heroes like others Barbarians, Rogues or Amazon Warriors. **He will be countered by Dwarves as they can retaliate everytime. * Strong Barbarian ** The Strong Barbarian will also be useful against slow teams, because even if he isn't as fast as the Fast Barbarian, he will be fast enough to counter them. ** You will invest every skill point on DMG and hero point on STR, to be as strong as possible. ** Like for the Fast Barbarian, you will have to match with fast heroes. ** Dwarves will counter you as well, but as well as for the Fast Barbarian, as every hit will deals more HP. A team of Knights will also be able to counter a team of barbarians. Hero Stats To understand this table meaning, check this page. Vitality varies depending on hero's level, these values are true for level 25. Skills Values in tables are true for base hero stats. Run * Moving Cooldown with max hero points on Agility is 1.5 Sec without skill points and 1.0 Sec with max skill points. Slash * Attack Cooldown with max hero points on Agility is 2.8 Sec without skill points and 1.9 Sec with max skill points. * Damage with max hero points on Strength is 228 without skill points and 980 with max skill points. Team Synergy *As the Barbarian is a Legendary hero, it will be hard to make a team around him on early game, but you can use Amazon Warrior and Rogue to help him as they are fast too. You can complete the team with some Rangers as they are faster than Mages. *On late game, you will prefer a full team of Barbarian, or a mix between Barbarians and Knights. *Teams Proposal: **Early Game : Rogue - Ranger - Barbarian - Amazon Ranger - Amazon Warrior **Late Game : Barbarian - Knight - Barbarian - Knight - Barbarian Notes * You can select this hero as your main hero during tutorial. * There are some quests for your main hero: * Rank up your main hero: ** You can receive this quest from King's Guard in Arm's Reach after audience with King. ** To complete this quest, rank up your main hero one time. ** You'll get orbs for this. * Rank up your main hero to 5 stars: ** You can receive this quest from the same King's Guard upon completion of previous quest. ** To complete this quest, rank up your main hero to five stars bronze. * Evolve your main hero: ** You can receive this quest from the same King's Guard upon completion of previous quest. ** To complete this quest, evolve your main hero to silver. Previous | Next Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Firestone Forest Category:Legendary